Ella es la indicada
by HitsugayaTaicho
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo terminaron? ¿Una batalla épica? Léela y descúbrelo.


_**Konnichiwa, minna-san... Después de varios meses de ausencia he vuelto con éste Fic de Bleach.. Está ligeramente basada en la tercera secuela de Iron Man. Algunas partes se les involucra cosas estadounidenses, pero ellos son Poliglotas y entienden todo idiomaXD, espero que les guste, que tengan un buen día y no olviden dejarme sus reviews. FAV Y FOLLOW:3**_

Disclaimer: Bleach y Iron Man no me pertenecen.

Ichigo's POV.

―¡AYUDA, AYUDA!, necesitamos refuerzos.. Viejo, apúrate―

―La ayuda va en camino―

―¿Qué... qué es eso? ―

―Eso... pues eso es tu salvación, pondrá fin a esta guerra―

. . . . . . . .

*Flashback*

Todo empezó un 21 de noviembre, ya hace tres años. Recuerdo perfectamente que era un día viernes.. ¿O fue un sábado?... En fin, ese día salí con mis hermanitas a ver un partido de soccer... ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!, era un martes:

―¡Yuzu, Karin, DE PRISA! Llegaremos tarde― grité mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, típico de ellas.. Hacerme esperar tanto tiempo para que vistan igual que siempre.

―Relájate, onii-chan.. Llegaremos a tiempo― dijo Yuzu muy tranquila.

Y de golpe, sólo escuché un gran estruendo por las escaleras, CLARO, debía ser Karin que es la más emocionada por el partido. Yo lo único que quería ver era a Rukia, no era muy atractiva, ni como el tipo de chica que yo solía salir.. Pero, si no salgo con ella su hermano mayor Byakuya me mataría. Aunque debo decir que teníamos algo en común "una doble vida".. Y por supuesto que no hablo sobre Hannah Montana ni nada de eso, aunque canto bonito, pero no.. Somos segadores de almas o "shinigamis":

―¡VÁMONOS! ― gritó Karin muy desesperada, aunque la vi un poco nerviosa debo decir pero no le tomé importancia.

―Ahí voy, onii-chan.. Mi papi dijo que nos estaría esperando en el estadio―dijo Yuzu, bajando las escaleras.

. . . . . . .

Al llegar, vi que aún no había llegado Rukia, TÍPICO DE ELLA, así que reservé un asiento a la par mía. Mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento, no pude evitar ver aquella OBRA DE ARTE, la mismísima creación de Dios estaba enfrente de mis ojos y a unos pasos de mí.. Ya hacía un buen tiempo que mi corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad y mis piernas temblaban. Debía agarrar el valor para hablar con ella y por lo menos saber su nombre:

―Disculpa, ¿te podrías quitar de en frente?, tapas la vista― dijo un desconocido sentado en la banca.

―Oh, claro. Disculpe― mientras estaba más y más cerca de ella, sentía que me iba a tirar al suelo de los nervios. Tomé valor y dije:

―Disculpa ¿están ocupados estos asientos? ―creo que no fue una de las ideas más brillantes de ligarme a una chica pero, serviría como inicio de conversación.

―No― es la respuesta más extensa, amigable, simpática, cariñosa y perfectamente pensada que jamás en la vida me hayan dicho, sarcasmo nivel extremo. Aunque es algo inusual ver a una chica de su tipo en un estadio.

―Gracias― fue lo único que dije, no sabía si me odiaba o simplemente parezco un ñoño necesitado sin vida social.. O quizás fueron ambas.

―Así que... ¿cómo te llamas? ― lo dije sin pensarlo, bueno no pero por lo menos ya sabría su nombre para agregarla en Facebook.

―Mi nombre es Orihime, ¿me estás preguntando todo esto para ligarme? ― dijo ella algo perspicaz.

―¿Qu-qué es lo que estás diciendo? ― dijo titubeando, limpiándome el sudor de mi cara.

―¿Quieres ligarme? ― dijo muy directamente.

―Qu-que.. Y-yo.. N-no... Ok, quizás si pero... ―

―¿QUIZÁS? ― dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

―Ok, si quería, pero iba a ser tu amigo primero... Tan siquiera sólo en Facebook pero seríamos amigos ¿cómo lo descubriste?―

―Tuve mi primera pista cuando me preguntaste si no estaban ocupados los asientos, no había absolutamente NADIE a la redonda ni objetos que los apartaran, mi hermana y yo somos los únicos en éste bloque y aparte que te pudiste sentar en cualquier otro lado habiendo DEMASIADO lugar donde sentarse pero decidiste sentarte a la par mía― quedé atónito de la increíble deducción, a pesar de su apariencia es muy inteligente.

―Wow, qué rápido lo supiste en tan poco tiempo―

―¿o me quisiste decir lista o me estás diciendo tonta? ―

―Qu-qué.. pe-pero.. y-yo.. ― cuando de repente, sólo escuché su risa.

―JAJAJAJA tranquilo, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, tengo 19 años y tengo un delirio por las donas ¿y tu nombre cuál es?― lista y trolleadora, éstas mujeres son las que valen.

― Mi nombre es Juan Pérez, ¿no ves mi bigote y mi sombrero? ― dije ya que fue lo único que se me vino para no parecer un idiota, aunque eso no fue tan inteligente que digamos.

―Oye, ya.. En serio, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―

―Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 18 años y por ahorita no tengo delirios―

―QUÉ TERNURITA, eres menor que yo.. Desearía meterte en mi bolsa y llevarte conmigo― dijo mientras apretaba mis cachetes, sólo vinieron a mi mente los videos de HolaSoyGerman sobre: ésta tipa quiere sexo, no es exactamente lo que debería pensar, pero la forma "voluminosa" de su cuerpo no contribuye en nada.

―No soy ternurita *puchero*, mucho gusto en conocerte Inoue―

―Mucho gusto, Kurosaki-kun― dijo ella con su hermosa y angelical voz, mientras lazaba una bella sonrisa.

Luego de ese gran hermoso, épico y destinado encuentro nos quedamos observando el partido de soccer.

―Onii-chan ecchi, no mires con cara de violador a esa hermosa señorita― me dijo Yuzu un poco sonrojada e indignada.

―¿De qué hablas, mocosa? Cállate, deja de hablar tonterías, estás muy pequeña para decir y saber sobre eso, sigue viendo el partido y déjame a mí en el mundo de los adultos― no sabía que responder sobre ello ya que era cierto, así que sólo la evadí.

Luego de todo ese momento, me despedí de ella *aunque no lo quisiera* pero no quería parecer "urgido" aunque ya lo había descubierto ella pero aun así... Regresé a mi casa y fui a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido cuando llegó la tarde, y recibí una llamada:

―ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ven rápido... Tenemos una emergencia―

―¿Rukia?, ok voy en camino― me dijo en donde se encontraba y salí disparado hacia ahí.

. . . . .

Llegué y... quedé impactado, el lugar donde Rukia necesitaba ayuda era el mismo estadio donde estaba con Inoue, el estadio, estaba cubierto completamente en fuego, derrumbándose por montones.. Espera.. Inoue no se había marchado al mismo tiempo que yo, ella se quedó un rato más. Fue inevitable pensar lo peor. Actué por instinto y fui corriendo hacia el interior del estadio:

―¡ICHIGO, ¿qué haces?! ― gritó Rukia tratando de retenerme.

―Suéltame debo salvar a Inoue― grité mientras corría.

Al entrar al estadio miré hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos sentados, pero casi no lograba ver por el humo, estaba muy denso y negro. Corrí hacia donde yo creía, no tuve otro remedio más que convertirme en Shinigami, en ese momento no pensé cómo haría si Inoue no me iba a poder ver pero no pensaba en otra cosa más que en salvarla. Corri, corrí y seguía corriendo hasta que llegué... Alcancé a ver el tono naranja de su cabello, con shunpo aparecí ahí. Ella abrió los ojos y dijo:

―¿Ku.. Kurosaki.. kun? ― era increíble, podía verme.. Sin duda Rukia me regañaría por rebelar mi identidad, pero no me importaba, la tomé y la puse en mis hombros y me largué de ese lugar.

. . . .

Después la llevé a un Hospital, llegó el doctor y me dijo que ella estará bien.. Pero que por ahora, tenía que descansar. En unos pocos minutos después llegó su hermano, él había salido antes de que todo ocurriera y logro salvarse, sin duda un imbécil que la pudo rescatar. La dejé con él y me fui.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron, aproximadamente 2 años, en los cuales mi relación terminó con Rukia, quedamos en "buenos términos", y también en los cuales no supe de Inoue, pero un día.. Me la encontré en mi Universidad.. Fuimos compañeros durante 6 años ya que ambos estudiábamos medicina y en el Cuarto año, me le declaré. Ella me aceptó. Nos casamos tres años después.. y aquí... aquí amigos ES DONDE INICIA LA ACCIÓN, EL AMOR Y EL DRAMA.

*Fin Flashback*

CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 2: Reviviendo viejos tiempos.


End file.
